1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to the railway car art but more specifically pertains to a rack and decking arrangement for transporting automobiles and other vehicles on the car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,119,350 Jan. 28, 1964; 3,405,661 Oct. 15, 1968; 3,205,836 Sept. 14, 1965; 3,913,496 Oct. 21, 1975; 3,927,621 Dec. 23, 1975; and 3,938,446 Feb. 17, 1976. The present invention is an improved railway car and rack arrangement for carrying vehicles and the like.